A Heavenly Love
by Atlantian Magic
Summary: Endymion/Serenity fic: Set in Ancient Greek times, the timeless love story of Cupid and Psyche is given a new twist through a series of love-blind blunders and painful events that bring two who are meant to be, together.
1. Chapter 1

A Heavenly Love written by Atlantis © 2002  
  
Okay, here's my third fic and this time it's a Serena/Darien romance. This'll be (hopefully) quite different from any story you've read on these two before since it's set in Greek times. I think that you'll figure it out as you read on. Anyhow, there is a warning for this story. It deals a bit with attempted rape and some psychological abuse, so, that's just to give you all a heads-up.  
  
Insert standard disclaimer *right here*  
  
Rating: Very strong PG-13  
  
***************************************************************** Bless the Lord, who is my rock. He gives me strength for war and skill for battle. He is my loving ally and my fortress, my tower of safety, my deliverer. He stands before me as a shield, and I take refuge in him. He subdues the nations under me. Psalm 143:1-2 *****************************************************************  
  
Part 1  
  
When time had begun, only Zeus had existed. Now, as people  
  
had begun to populate the Earth and conquer all of life's  
  
adventures, there were more who dwelled in the Heaven's and on  
  
Olympus.  
  
There was Zeus; his queen, Hera; Hephaestus, the god of the  
  
hammer and forge; Ares, god of war; Diana, the beautiful goddess  
  
of the moon; her brother, the god of the sun, Apollo; the  
  
uncomparable Athena, goddess of wisdom; and Aphrodite, the  
  
seductress, the goddess of love. There were also many others.  
  
Among them, there was Aphrodite's son, Cupid, or Eros, as he was  
  
called by the people of Earth. His real name was Endymion, named  
  
for the one whom he had been sired by, one of the lesser gods of  
  
Earth.  
  
Even though he was not, it was in fact as if he was the  
  
Prince of Olympus. For who he was, he was loved, but for the  
  
incredible power he wielded, he was feared... even by the gods.  
  
He was aware that he could have anyone he desired, seduce any  
  
woman he lusted for, but none ever appealed to him. There was  
  
something missing in his life, and he couldn't, for the immortal  
  
life of him, figure out what it was.  
  
Endymion was beautiful, handsome. More so than even some of  
  
the more powerful gods such as Apollo and Ares, the incredibly  
  
built god of war.  
  
He was tall, his well-built frame reaching nearly six  
  
feet-two inches. Shining charcoal black hair fell into bottomless  
  
indigo eyes that could see through people's souls and judge the  
  
love that laid within were the features always noticed first. A  
  
sharply defined masculine face that could be described only as  
  
gentle and soft could hold a person's attention for more than a  
  
lifetime and the smile always resting on full lips always made  
  
the women, even goddesses, wilt. His strong neck flowed into  
  
broad shoulders down into muscular arms and a carved back and  
  
chest, hidden beneath a white tunic slung over one shoulder and  
  
tied at the waist. From the bottom of his tunic which stopped  
  
just above his knees, one's gaze traveled down past hardened  
  
calves into simply sandles that wrapped around his feet.  
  
But by far, his most beautiful feature was the large wings  
  
that came from his back, like the wings of a white eagle. They  
  
were immense: the tops, when folded at his sides, topped his  
  
shoulders by nearly five inches and then gracefully fell all the  
  
way to the floor where they rested just above the ground. Large,  
  
petal soft feathers brushed against his bare skin and dominated  
  
his incredible wings. When opened, his wingspan was twice as  
  
wide as he was tall, stretching from almost wall-to-wall inside  
  
Olympus's palace halls.  
  
Unfortunately for Endymion, though his looks always brought  
  
him attention, he was not happy. At long last, he discovered the  
  
reason for his unhappiness. There was no love in his life. It was  
  
ironic how he brought love to everyone on the Earth and even to  
  
those in the Heaven's including his mother from time to time and  
  
yet he, himself had no one to care for. But who would really love  
  
him, for who he really was and not as a god?  
  
  
  
"Endy! Come to me my son!" a furious Aphrodite screamed. She  
  
turned away from her Sight Pool to a mirror, touching her hair  
  
softly and smiling then letting a hard frown mar her perfect  
  
immortal features. How dare they! How dare SHE! No one crossed  
  
the gods and lived to tell about it... at least not in human  
  
form!  
  
Aphrodite began pacing, her golden eyes moving about as she  
  
thought of how to deal with the problem. There had to be some way  
  
to stop all of this. Perhaps one of the other gods could help?  
  
No.  
  
"I have it!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Oh, that will fix  
  
everything." There was a large gust of wind and the goddess of  
  
love brought up her arms to shield her hair and face. A loud  
  
flapping of wings was heard and then silence. Lowering her arms  
  
slowly, Aphrodite opened her eyes and then smiled at her son.  
  
"What will fix everything?" Endymion asked, dusting off his  
  
tunic and straightening his quiver which was strapped to his back  
  
and taking a tighter hold on his bow.  
  
"Oh my dear Endy! Something dreadful has happened and it  
  
must be corrected immediately!" Aphrodite sobbed as she wrapped  
  
her arms around her son. Endymion nodded into the air.  
  
"What's wrong mother? Show me," he said looking at his  
  
mother. She nodded and pulled him toward her Sight Pool before  
  
she waved her hand over the surface. It rippled and the sound of  
  
chimes rang through the air before an image appeared in the  
  
crystal clear water.  
  
"Look," Aphrodite said with anger on the edge of her voice.  
  
"My temples are completely forsaken and empty! There are no  
  
longer sacrifices in my honor or feasts. Even some of my  
  
priestesses have deserted my altars. And why? Because they have  
  
found a mortal, the princess of their kingdom, whom they dare to  
  
proclaim is more beautiful than I! Endy my son, I must be avenged  
  
and the people must return to me," the goddess said, waving away  
  
the image until the Sight Pool only showed the bottom of the  
  
fountain it rested in.  
  
"How would you have me do that?" Endy asked, folding his  
  
arms across his chest. Aphrodite smiled a malicious smile and the  
  
young god nearly stumbled backwards. Never had he seen his mother  
  
so set on vengeance before!  
  
"I want you to destroy the young princess's heart," came the  
  
simple answer. Endymion staggered and nearly fell, grabbing onto  
  
a pillar just before he toppled to the ground. His dark blue eyes  
  
widened and his mouth opened but no words would come. "If her  
  
heart is destroyed, the people will fall out of love with her and  
  
come back to their senses... and to my temples."  
  
"Mother! You do not know what you ask of me!" Endymion  
  
protested, forcing himself to stand straight, yet not letting go  
  
of the pillar for support. "To destroy a heart is to end life!"  
  
"I know," Aphrodite replied sharply. "And that is why I  
  
want you to do it. The princess doesn't draw the crowds on  
  
purpose, but they go to her and not to my temples, however  
  
accidental it may be and she MUST be dealt with. There is no  
  
other way."  
  
"I cannot do what you ask me, mother. I will not take away a  
  
life. My job may be to steal hearts, but I never hurt them.  
  
People are the ones who break hearts and I have seen what that  
  
simple action has done to so many. I refuse to do something  
  
worse!" Endymion shouted.  
  
"Then I will not ask you," Aphrodite said quietly. Endymion  
  
was about to breathe a sigh of relief when his mother said, "I  
  
command you!"  
  
The blood rushed out of Endymion's face and he took in a  
  
stabbing breath. His heart refused to beat, his body refused to  
  
move. He had no choice now. His mother was more powerful than he,  
  
and because it was a command and not a request, he was forced to  
  
obey. Closing his eyes painfully, he let a small tear fall from  
  
his eyes before walking to the balcony and leaping off into the  
  
air, spreading his wings.  
  
"I shall never forgive you for this, mother," he whispered  
  
as his wings carried him down to Earth. The air shook with his  
  
promise and all of the Heaven's heard the vow of the young god.  
  
  
  
Serenity ran through the halls, trying to outrun another  
  
suitor. Her father was in the throne room discussing treaties and  
  
was not to be disturbed, the servants would not interfere, her  
  
sisters despised her and delighted in her suffering, and her  
  
mother thought it was rather funny so she had nowhere to turn.  
  
Except left.  
  
Rounding the corner sharply, Serenity ducked into a small  
  
alcove in the wall and slid in farther until she found the tiny  
  
door and quickly entered, shutting it tightly behind her. She  
  
leaned up against it, breathing heavily as she began to regain  
  
the oxygen that her lungs had been lacking for the last half  
  
hour. Stilling, Serenity stopped breathing once again as heavy  
  
boots cracked against the stone flooring of the palace and  
  
continued on past her hiding spot.  
  
"Why can't they leave me alone?" the young princess sobbed  
  
as she slid down the door and laid her head in the safety of her  
  
arms. The question was pointless. Serenity knew why *they* never  
  
left her alone.  
  
She was perfect, or so they said. Blessed with a beauty  
  
comparable even to the gods and golden hair like the sunshine,  
  
Serenity would never have a moment to herself. Her clear blue  
  
eyes assured attention wherever she went and her young, shapely  
  
body could not hide even under her royal robes. Having matured so  
  
quickly, Serenity was cursed.  
  
At the young age of seventeen, she should not have to deal  
  
with things such as marriage and hiding from suitors who wished  
  
to ravage her and leave her. She should be enjoying her time at  
  
the streams with her hand-maidens and laughing and smiling at  
  
feasts to celebrate the prosperity of her kingdom. But instead,  
  
she hardly ever went outside for fear of being captured and raped  
  
or even lusted after with only the eyes. As it was, her own  
  
guards even had to be castrated because in the beginning, even  
  
they had tried to make her their own.  
  
Her sisters did not make it easier on her, either. Instead,  
  
they strived to make life a living hell for her. Their looks did  
  
not exceed even the normal standard and they were married to  
  
older, unattractive men who had only wed them for their dowries  
  
and status as a king's daughter. It was already bad enough for  
  
them to put up with the kingdom's worship of their sister, but  
  
their husbands also wanted her. So to create an unlivable life  
  
for Serenity, they began to search for suitors for Serenity who  
  
were known as abusers and womanizers. Suitors who would have no  
  
problem stealing from Serenity the innocence she so treasured and  
  
then impregnating her so as to marry her.  
  
Serenity shook her head. She did not want to think badly of  
  
her family at all, didn't believe that they would be so cruel to  
  
her.  
  
Her head jerked up as the loud crack of boots on the palace  
  
floor once again rang through the halls. They slowed and then  
  
moved away again, not moving as quickly as Serenity would have  
  
like. How many did that make this morning already? Eight?  
  
As soon as she had stepped out of her chambers that morning,  
  
she had been assaulted by three men immediately and was saved  
  
only by her chambermaid who proclaimed that the king had ordered  
  
her to eat breakfast with him. Of course it had been a lie, and  
  
Serenity hated lies, but it was the only way to escape. There  
  
were so many tales that she had made up about herself that she  
  
cringed.  
  
The lie that she hated the most was the one concerning her  
  
name, but it was absolutely crucial that none but the royal  
  
family knew what it really was. Her name was one of her most  
  
special treasures and she did not want it to be soiled by lustful  
  
subjects and suitors. She hated the name she was given when in  
  
the public eye. Psyche. It was beautiful but it did not- would  
  
never- fit her the way that Serenity did. Her mother had once  
  
told her that her name was like a shaft of light breaking through  
  
a black thunderstorm and sounded like small silver bells.  
  
Serenity sighed. That was when her mother had taken time for her  
  
and had cared for her. Nowadays, all she cared was marrying off  
  
Serenity and finding a suitable match for her. A shiver ran  
  
through the princess's body. The man who was chasing her now was  
  
one of the suitors that her mother had chosen.  
  
He had already cornered Serenity several times that day, and  
  
she had been saved the first two times by a servant interrupting  
  
to give her a message. The third time she had not been so lucky.  
  
  
  
(An hour earlier)  
  
Serenity was walking down one of the numerous palace halls,  
  
simply staring at the beauty of the construction around her. The  
  
engraved leaves and vines into the columns, the silk draping  
  
across the tops of doorways, the open air that blew in softly  
  
from the garden, it was all so wonderful. Her dark blue robes  
  
were wrapped around her body to emphasize her already noticeable  
  
curves, a slightly lighter sash was tied around her waist, and  
  
the light blue ribbon entwined in the two buns on each side of  
  
her head that flowed down into the hair that streamed down to her  
  
knees contrasted beautifully.  
  
The hallway was quiet except for the quiet whisper of her  
  
robes and sandals against the floor and as she caught a glimpse  
  
of the Royal Gardens, her fingers reached down to pick up her  
  
skirts ever so lightly and she stepped up her pace to reach the  
  
lovely flowers. However, as she passed by another hallway that  
  
intersected her own, a large hand reached out and grabbed her  
  
arm, yanking her into the shadows against a hardened body covered  
  
in armor. A scream was not permitted to leave her lips as a hand  
  
closed harshly over her mouth.  
  
"Why Princess, you look like you could use some company," a  
  
deep, mocking voice said from the shadows. "Prince Molgave to  
  
serve you." Serenity's blue eyes widened and she struggled to  
  
get out of the arms that were holding her captive. "Psyche, don't  
  
play games. I know that you and I are meant to be just as you  
  
know. Come with me and I will show you what real love is,"  
  
whispered the voice so close to her ear. Serenity shivered.  
  
One of the hands that had been holding now began roving her  
  
body and she tried to scream, but the other hand still covered  
  
her mouth. Terror shot into her body as the shadow began to pull  
  
her into a secluded part of the palace and into a room. The  
  
roving hand found the curve of her hips and tugged the robe up  
  
before letting go and traveling to her breast. Serenity began  
  
crying against the hand that kept her silent so forcefully and  
  
almost got in a full breath when it moved away before a hard  
  
mouth crushed against hers. They were in complete darkness now  
  
and Serenity could see nothing of her attacker, but knew that she  
  
had to get away soon before...  
  
She stilled as the other hand began moving around her body,  
  
brushing against her breast before it started traveling down  
  
farther and then moved to the inside of her legs. The lips still  
  
crushed against her own, trying to force her into submission and  
  
she found herself pressed between a wall and the large, stinking  
  
body trying to take her. A sob escaped as the man pushed his  
  
lower body against her hard and she pushed her hands against his  
  
chest to make him go away. However her sob had opened her lips  
  
and the attacker took advantage and pushed his tongue into her  
  
mouth. Her head was pushed against the wall with such an  
  
intensity that she was nearly knocked unconscious before she  
  
realized that she needed to get away before her innocence was  
  
taken.  
  
Gathering all of her courage and strength together, she bit  
  
down on the tongue invading her mouth and brought her knee up  
  
quickly to the man's groin. He fell backwards and she took off  
  
for the entrance, reaching it as a yell rang out after her and  
  
bolting out the doorway into the hallway to try and outrun the  
  
terror pursuing her.  
  
  
  
(Present time)  
  
Tears began pouring down Serenity's face as she remembered  
  
the events from not even an hour before. Her head pounded from  
  
the tears and the memories, all of them, flooding her mind. Not  
  
only did the attention paid her disturb her, the abandonment of  
  
some of the god's temples also worried her. Especially those of  
  
Aphrodite. Serenity was aware that the goddess of love was  
  
jealous and the fact that her temple and altars were being  
  
unvisited by the people of her kingdom because of her was  
  
weighing terribly on Serenity's shoulders.  
  
What was worse was that temples were being built for *her*!  
  
Serenity did not want temples, did not want suitors, or attention  
  
or glory. All that she wanted was peace. She had never known  
  
peace in all of her born days, being plagued with her looks as  
  
well as the responsibility of being a princess, but she had heard  
  
the stories and constantly dreamed of what it would be like to be  
  
completely at ease.  
  
Those calming thoughts wafted through Serenity's mind and  
  
eased her into a comfortable position where she fell fast asleep,  
  
not worrying of the dangers that awaited her outside of her  
  
secret room.  
  
***  
  
That's it for Part 1. Let me know what you thought about it. If you think it's alright, but needs some work or something needs fixed, write me and let me know please. It's always better to have people tell me *what* to fix instead of just saying that I need to fix it. Oh, and go read works from Jade_Max who is SUCH an awesome writer if you haven't already. If you have, go read it all again!  
  
Atlantis *^_^*  
  
sailorphoenix15@sailormoon.com 


	2. Chapter 2

A Heavenly Love written by Atlantis © 2002  
  
Well, here's Part 2 peoples, sorry it took so long. Please be easy on the flames if you have any... This chapter isn't as long as the first, but that should change in upcoming chapters. I don't think I have much else to say besides: enjoy!  
  
Okay, you know those disclaimers that everyone has? Of course you do. Well, think really hard of one and put it right *here*.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Fear of the Lord is the beginning of knowledge. Only fools despise wisdom and discipline.  
  
Proverbs 1:7  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
PART 2  
  
The sky was silent. It seemed that even the birds refused tosing, mourning the dreadful task that had been commanded of the Prince of Olympus. Endymion beat the air mercilessly with his wings, trying to ease his soul of the horror and anger lying within. He traveled the whole world, prolonging the deed that had to be done with the setting of the sun. Lovers having spats, a young woman pining for her lost love, two young children with growing affections that would one day become strong: he took care of them all. He flew through Olympus, silently attacking the hearts of the gods and goddesses, yet vowing to never touch his mother's again.  
  
But as the light began to fade and Diana, goddess of the Moon, began to harness her Lunar Steeds for the moon's night ride across the sky, Endymion nearly broke down to cry as he regretfully flew towards the palace where his victim unknowingly waited.  
  
His bow was held loosely in his hands and Endymion wanted to throw it so that it would sink into the oceans forever. The quiver slung across his back reminded him of the blessing, now a curse, that had been bestowed upon him. Though he could rid himself of the instruments, he would create a world without love in doing so, and that he refused to do. He may not have had love in his own life, but it was not his right to rule over love in the lives of others.  
  
Sadly, Endymion closed his eyes as the palace came into his sight. He took a long, deep breath as he concentrated on the soul- the life- that he was about to destroy. Being the god of love, he had been born into his duties, his powers. They were like air to him, he couldn't live without them. He could find one person out of the entire world when he needed to, and now was one of those times. His wings ground him to a halt, keeping him hovering in the air as he found the one he was looking for.  
  
An immense desperation and feelings of hopelessness crashed over him like a tidal wave and he nearly fell from his place in the sky as he grabbed his head, overwhelmed. It felt like someone had plunged a dagger into his heart and turned it. His head pounded, his heart nearly beat itself out of his chest. Tears streamed down his face: not his own, but the pain attacked him with such force that they might as well have been.  
  
Forgetting about his mission, Endymion raced to save the life that was already so near death.  
  
  
  
Serenity snuck out of her secret room, waking after sleeping nearly the whole day and listened intently for noise of any kind. Not even hearing a footfall, she crept away from the alcove which had saved her so many times and began her journey to the gardens once again.  
  
She was wary of everything around her, taking care not to make any sounds herself, and thought she had safely made it when a voice reached her ears from the other end of the long hallway. The hall ran the whole length of the rear of the palace, being nearly a mile long, open on one side except for the large pillars wrapped in ivy and the palace walls on the other. Serenity's blonde hair moved with her head as she turned to see who it was that called her. When her eyes met those that chased her, she picked up her robes and began to dash down the remaining length of the hall. Perhaps she would be safe if she hid in the gardens!  
  
"Princess! You'll stop now or I shall be hard on you!" a harsh voice commanded, belonging to Prince Molgave.  
  
*And if you take me, I shall be dead!* Serenity thought. *And if I die, then I will take you with me... and deliver you to Hades myself! You will never have this body, Molgave.*  
  
Her slippers rushed along the slick floor, slippery and unsteady. She went tumbling forward after a misstep and scrambled to get back up and running before she was overtaken. Daring not to risk a glance back, she bolted for the protection of the gardens, unaware of the eyes watching from above and racing to her rescue.  
  
  
  
Endymion stopped above the rear of the palace, soaking up the smell of the exotic flora all around him before the fear and pain returned to him, doubling him over. He forced his head up from his chest to look and saw a young woman racing down a hallway as if to save her life. As he watched her, the feelings became stronger and at once he realized it was her emotions. His eyes caught the large man chasing after her and he felt a sudden lance of intense anger rip through him.  
  
An arrow found itself in the familiar grip of Endymion's hands as he pulled it back to let it fly, for the arrows were not only to infect love but for any purpose Endy deemed. But his attention was torn from the target as the girl fell, struggling to get up. The brute giving chase was almost upon her now, grinning viciously and Endymion could hear the obscene thoughts rushing through the man's head. He reached out to grab her robes as she took off again and entered the gardens, twisting and turning through all of the plants and trees to rid herself of her pursuer.  
  
The man let a flow of curses bark through his lips before giving chase once again. The girl was now nearly at the other end, obviously knowing her way far better than the man and as she neared the wall that cut off any further escape and gave a sob of despair. Not having to think twice, Endymion shot an arrow to the ground behind her and a hedge of roses jumped from the ground, raising into the air and encircling a large area around the frightened young woman.  
  
Turning cold eyes to the attacker, Endymion slowly and deliberately pulled another arrow from his quiver and took careful aim. As his fingers let go, the invisible arrow flew straight and true to the heart of the large man. His progression through the gardens immediately stopped and he stumbled, shaking his head, then looked around him. Donning a confused look, he went back the way he came, forgetting why he had been in the gardens.  
  
Endy smiled. The man would pay for chasing the girl. From now on, instead of preying on young women, he would have a rather strong affection for sheep. Relaxing his taut muscles and the grip on his bow, he turned his attention back to the girl. His arrow had done a job well done.  
  
The rose hedges had surrounded her, but allowed nearly three rooms-worth of space, including the fountain in its protection. Her features were baffled, perplexed, but more at ease. Terror no longer resided in every action, but she moved cautiously to the edge of the fountain. Until now, Endymion had not seen her face; only the top of her head and her back. But as she peered into the pool, Endymion did the one thing he had never done.  
  
He fell.  
  
His wings refused to fly and his limbs flailed about, not finding a purchase on anything, and he landed on the soft heather, bruising only his rear and his pride. A silent curse escaped from his lips as he realized he had fallen on the outside of the hedge. Standing up carefully and brushing tiny leaves from his tunic, he shook his head. What he had seen must have been the sun's last rays playing on the surface of the fountain's water because nothing was that beautiful. Even his mother was not that beautiful.  
  
Dread washed over him and he nearly cried out before putting a harsh hand over his mouth and walking through the hedges. He walked through with his eyes closed, so as to assure himself that it would not be a dream when he opened his eyes. Boldly, he allowed his eyes to seek out the vision he had seen before. When he did, all breath promptly left his body.  
  
A young woman, perhaps seventeen, sat on the edge of the fountain, letting her hand trail in the water serenely. Her pale skin was beautiful as it began to almost shine under the moon's influence and the graceful lines of her body were as smooth as the edges of clouds. The tips of her fingers were delicate, tracing the top of the water as if she was touching a lover, and her face peered down into the water at her reflection. Eyes that seemed to be the water in the sculpted marble fountain stared back at her.  
  
Her legs were tucked under her as she sat on the edge and continued to make ripples across the water. Closing her eyes, she sighed mournfully and cast sad eyes to the now dark sky. Stars glittered across the black canvas of the Heavens, winking back at Earth with a joyful light that contradicted Serenity's feelings. She bit her lip and closed her eyes again, letting a lone tear fall down her porcelain cheek and into the still waters of the fountain.  
  
Endy felt more guilty than anyone ever had in the history of the world. To kill such a beautiful, sad, gentle creature was most assuredly murder. With shaking hands, he began to reach for an arrow but stopped when he heard her voice.  
  
"Why?" The question was simple, only a whisper from Serenity's lips. "I do not want any of this. To be born as Serenity yet forced to be Psyche. It is not fair," she cried. "Death would be more welcome than this horrible life, but I could not do that to my family. I know that somewhere in their hearts they love me, they just don't ever show it. And all of these people that I don't even know, treating me as if I am some kind of deity. I am sick of it! To be Serenity yet forced to be a Psyche!" Serenity brought her hand down on the surface of the water to scatter her reflection and stood up, walking away from it. Her arms wrapped around her waist and she hung her head, shoulders shaking as she continued to sob.  
  
Dropping the arrow back into his quiver, not noticing how it fell in, Endymion moved from his position in the shadows and approached the girl- Serenity, she had called herself- and stood behind her. If he had to destroy her, he would her last breaths to be peaceful and resting.  
  
"Who are you kidding yourself?" Endy asked himself. "You just can't look into those eyes as you extinguish the flame in her heart... The very flame that is life." He stopped just inches from her back, so close his breath stirred the golden hair that surrounded her. Serenity's eyes widened in shock and fear. There would be no escape now, she was trapped. As she turned to seek out the person behind her, he laid a hand on her shoulder and she fell asleep instantly, falling into his arms awkwardly. They fell to the ground together, Endymion landing on his back with a loud exclamation of pain.  
  
Cobalt eyes grew impossibly wide. Scrambling to move the young woman off of him, he could feel his shoulder blade being sliced into before the pain disappeared. Laying the girl on the heather next to him, he frantically pulled off his quiver and turned his head to try and examine his back. His left hand reached over his right shoulder, afraid of the injury he might find. A startled gasp left his lips when he found his tunic torn with his searching fingers, but upon bringing them back to his gaze, discovered no blood from the wound.  
  
Crawling over to his quiver, he looked over the arrows and found one just disappearing into the air, never to be seen again. It's job had been done.  
  
"NO!" Endymion exclaimed. "This was not meant to happen!" Fear swam through his veins. Not fear of death: that arrow had never flown. Being the god of love, Endy's quiver had special magical capabilities. Any arrow inside of the quiver was an arrow of undying love, total devotion. Only when the arrow was in Endymion's grasp, nocked in the bow, could it's powerful spell be changed. The arrow that had slashed into his back from being dropped incorrectly in the quiver had *not* been changed.  
  
  
  
Zeus looked up from his throne, his sight keenly focused on something he could not see. His chin rose up from the place in his palm where he had previously been leaning into and his spine went rigid. The quivering of Olympus could be felt in the air. To the other gods and goddesses passing through the Heaven's, it was only as if a breeze had blown through, but to Zeus, commander of the skies, he felt as if he had been turned upside down and gone through an earthquake that would destroy the Earth, even the Universe. Clear green eyes lighted with fear quickly fell on his lovely wife, Hera, who sat next to him, who was unsettled by his sharp and jerky actions.  
  
"Husband?" she questioned, raising from her throne beside him and kneeling in front of him. Taking her hands in his own, he looked down on her then back out into the endless expanse of the clouds.  
  
"We're all doomed," he whispered. Hera held back a gasp.  
  
"What has happened? You must tell me!" she questioned, clutching at his forearms tightly in fear.  
  
"Love has fallen."  
  
***  
  
Well, there's the second part for you. E-mails and critiques are VERY good things. Everybody loves them, and I'm no exception. Thank you to all of the people who took the time to write me or critique me last time.  
  
Atlantis *^_^*  
  
godscartungrrl@netscape.net 


	3. Chapter 3

A Heavenly Love written by Atlantis © 2003  
  
I am entirely sorry! This chapter has been so long in coming and I'm sure half, if not all of the original reviewers have forgotten about this fic. I can't blame you, it has been a very long time since I've updated. Real life intruded and writers' block plagued me terribly for this fic out of all of my others.  
  
As a peace offering, it's longer than the previous two chapters. Please enjoy and please review! I'm not getting much feedback on this fic and I'm going through review withdrawl. *giggles*  
  
Disclaimer: Ooookay, I no own Sailor Moon. Kapeesh?  
  
Rating: Strong PG-13 (Please keep in mind that whenever I rate a fic PG-13, I'm talking about a real PG-13. Think 'The Ring' PG-13 or 'James Bond 007' PG-13, not wimpy, too-scared about the content so I'm going to overrate it PG-13. Thank you.)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Fire tests the purity of silver and gold, but the Lord tests the heart.  
  
Proverbs 17:3  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
It is senseless to pay tuition to educate a fool who has no heart for wisdom.  
  
Proverbs 17:16  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
PART 3  
  
Tears. Those were the warm, wet things falling down his face. Hands buried in grass, Endy crouched in a fetal position, the knowledge of what had happened to him as sharp as a razor. A sob of despair passed through his lips and he felt like a small child, completely helpless.  
  
"To finally have what I've been looking for and want to push it away. It was not supposed to happen this way!" Endymion's eyes tightly shut against themselves, his fingers clawing at the grass unmercifully. Taking in a ragged breath, followed by another, he forced his eyes back open and sat up, though his body protested. He uncurled and straightened his arms, continuing to regain control of himself. Just as he was about to curse himself again, his eyes fell on the young woman Serenity. His breath left his lungs as he gazed at her flawless form, the soft lines of her face, the soft sound that her breathing made, and those lips... He felt drawn to those lips, so full and red. They looked as though they could be the petals of a rose.  
  
His hand rose up of its own accord and traced her lips, gently, tenderly. He was just bending down when he realized what he was doing. A tear slipped out of his eye as he rubbed a thumb over her cheek, holding her chin gently before letting go and standing. As he straightened his quiver and made double-sure that all of the arrow points face down inside, he continued to look at her, sorrow building with each passing moment. Taking the bow up from the ground, he turned to leave but hesitated and returned to her side.  
  
Picking up her hand, he placed a soft kiss against her knuckles. "Dear Serenity, keeper of my heart, know that if you should die, it will not be by my hand. Please also know that wherever you are, there is someone who will love you for all eternity. I wish Fate had not destined this, because I will forever want you and know that I cannot have you. Wake, my sleeping princess. Wake and live," he whispered before disappearing from sight. The beating of his wings was not heard, there was only the silent murmur of the wind.  
  
***  
  
Blue eyes fluttering open, Serenity took in a breath and looked around her, turning over in the grass onto her side. She propped herself up on an arm and searched all around for the owner of that wonderful voice from her dreams, but she was alone. Shaking her head sadly, she stood and dusted off her dress before taking full notice of the rose hedges all around her and the lack of Prince Molgave.  
  
"But I thought for sure that he would have caught me," Serenity whispered. "And where did these exquisite flowers come from? I have never seen anything like them." She took a step towards the roses, observing the beautiful and pleasantly fragrant flower. Her hand reached out to touch them but saw the thorns surround them and thought better, moving to touch the petals rather than the stem. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "They are softer than silk, softer than my mother's honeyed lips against my cheek!"  
  
Reaching directly under the rose, she found there were no thorns and she pulled it from the vine it grew on, the whole plant entwined throughout the large hedges. Holding it within her cupped palms, she raised it and inhaled the musky scent, the smell bringing about feelings she had never felt before.  
  
"Surely this is a flower of the gods. Someone was watching over me this day," she said, moving grateful eyes to the star-scattered sky. It was like a black blanket, covered in thousands of glowing diamonds, each one shining especially for her. Reverently, she bowed to the sky and began searching for an exit from the delightful sanctuary. When she reached the spot where she had entered the area before the roses had grown around her, the hedges moved apart and out of her way for her to move through. Wondering eyes sparkled at the miracle as Serenity's feet moved her away from the fountain and its new enclosure. But as she stepped through the doorway and turned back around she found everything disappearing before her eyes. She cried mournfully, wishing that she had not moved from the place.  
  
It finally blinked out of view and Serenity nearly collapsed from despair before realizing that the unknown flower in her hands still remained, not seeming to wilt, but instead growing brighter and more lovely. A sigh of thanks escaped her lips and she turned back towards the palace, certain that she had missed the evening meal and not caring. Moving through the halls quickly and without any followers, Serenity reached her chambers and opened the doors to find her chamber maid pacing back and forth nervously.  
  
"Adrianne, why so worried? Has something happened?" Serenity asked as she shut the doors behind her. Adrianne's head looked up and she squealed, throwing herself in Serenity's direction and kneeling at her feet before raising and hugging her tightly.  
  
"I was so worried about you Princess. I thought the worst," the young girl admitted. "I searched for you everywhere and couldn't find you and thought that maybe a suitor had taken you somewhere and..." Serenity shushed her close friend and servant, placing gentle fingers on her mouth.  
  
"I am alright, Adrianne. I was being pursued by Molgave when I encountered a miracle!" she exclaimed, pulling her friend towards her silk- draped bed, covered by overhanging canopies of white, gold, light blue, and silver. Lifting her robes to sit on the bed and motioning Adrianne to copy, she retold her short story of the events and finally produced the strange flower as proof, it's color and scent filling the room.  
  
"Serenity, you have truly been blessed. Do you know what that is you hold in your hands?" Adrianne asked, excitement in her voice. The princess shook her head, the golden locks swaying with the movement.  
  
"What is it? I have never seen, nor smelled, anything like it. It makes me feel so strangely pleasant, as if it is taking over my being. I do not know what love feels like exactly, but if it was a power, this flower would contain it. Touch it, you will feel the power flow through you," Serenity said, stretching her hands out for her friend to touch it. Adrianne's eyes widened and she scooted back, shaking her head.  
  
"I dare not Serenity. It is a gift from the gods and you should not touch gifts given to others by them. Serenity, that is a rose that you hold in your hand. I heard that there is only one god that favors them above all other flowers, but I cannot remember which. There are so many gods, you know. But it most certainly is the one I am thinking of since, in your story, you spoke of being surrounded by them. I only wish I could remember. It is strange. Perhaps the rose does have power, and it is keeping me from remembering. Do you think that is possible, Serenity?" Adrianne asked, looking at the princess closely. Serenity did not answer. Instead she stood and raised her arms, the rose still in her grasp, before bringing it down to her face and rubbing its softness against her cheek.  
  
"My rose," she whispered lovingly. "My gift from a mysterious god. Oh Adrianne, to meet that god, that deity, I should certainly never find myself lacking again. It was a male god, I know it. And he loves me as much as I love him." Serenity's eyes seemed entranced and dazed, unfocused, as if she was seeing something that wasn't there. A moment passed and she blinked, shook her head and looked at Adrianne, smiling.  
  
"Would you like your evening meal now, princess?" the chamber maid asked, raising from her place on the bed to the door. Serenity nodded and sighed as she left, going back to her bed and crawling up to the pillows, placing her rose in the center of one of them.  
  
"I do not use all of the pillows while I sleep. Surely the rose can stay near me as I sleep. And the smell will give me good dreams, I know it," she whispered to herself. For the next couple of minutes she enjoyed her time alone before Adrianne came back with her dinner. They spoke for a short while and then Serenity went to sleep, trying to imagine the owner of her precious flower.  
  
***  
  
Endymion appeared at the steps to his home, collapsing at the steps and gasping with tears. His friend and servant, the West Wind, flew to his side, worried.  
  
"Master, what has happened? Are you ill? I felt the air shake just a short while ago, enough to knock me off of my course. There is something drastically wrong," he told the young man, gathering him in unseen arms and flying him to his room. As he settled the god onto his bed, he sobbed again.  
  
"It is my doing, my friend. And yes I am ill. But it is the sickness of the heart that pains me, not a physical illness, for I have been pierced by my own arrows," he choked out. A gust of wind flew about the room as West Wind gasped.  
  
"How is that possible? Surely you did not lose your quiver!"  
  
"I was sent on a mission by my mother to destroy a heart," Endy paused, watching his friend reel back in horror. "Only when I found her, she was being chased by a beastly man who was intent on harming her in the vilest ways. I could not allow that and I saved her. But when I saw her, I felt as if my own heart would die by killing such beauty, and her eyes... gods her eyes, my friend! They were like the pools on Olympus, so clear and blue that you could drown in them and not notice. They seemed to reflect the sky itself. I could not bring myself to kill her with those eyes open, so I sent her into a sleep and she fell back. As I caught her though, I fell back to the ground and landed on something that dug into my back like a flaming sword. It seared right through to my heart.  
  
"I had landed on one of my own arrows, as any fool would have done. Earlier, I had been about to use an arrow, but decided against it and replaced it in my quiver, only I put it in the wrong way: point up. When I fell, it came out of the quiver hardly an inch and poisoned me with a love that I can never have, for the woman I was supposed to destroy. It would have been better if I had just died," Endy cried, gripping his sides in agony.  
  
"Why is that, my lord?" West Wind questioned, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Because," Endymion said with suddenly cold eyes, "if I cannot love, then the world will not love."  
  
***  
  
Serenity woke in an undescribable mood. She could feel something, deep down inside of her and all around her. There was a great change that had occurred. The light that streamed into her room through the large open windows lighted everything, but she felt strange to think that the light seemed sad. It was not the bright, happy warmth of the sunlight that it had been anymore. She sat up in bed, her undone hair pooling around her in a sea of gold, and called for Adrianne.  
  
"Adrianne, do you feel as if something is not right? As if the world was suddenly sad?" Serenity asked, crossing her legs as she sat on top of her blankets. Adrianne, who was shaking a sheet out the window laughed and folded up the sheet, holding it in her arms.  
  
"Why would you say that Serenity? It is a beautiful day and you do not seem to have changed with the rest of the world if it was sad, so you must be mistaken. Look outside and see for yourself," Adrianne said, smiling at her mistress and friend. Serenity seemed skeptical for a moment before stepping from the draped confines of her bed before walking to the window and looking out over the world, her hands settling on the edge of the window.  
  
Now she knew there was something wrong. True, it was beautiful outside, as perfect as ever, but there was a distinct note of sadness in the air. The birds were singing, but it was as if they sang a song of mourning, not of joy. And the animals seemed to all hang their heads, feeling the depression in the air. Even the trees seemed to shake as though they were crying. But it was strange because as Serenity looked at the people bustling all around, they seemed not to notice. No one but her knew that the world was weeping.  
  
"I suppose you're right," Serenity lied to Adrianne. Adrianne had not noticed before, and so she would not see it now. Turning away from the depressing sights that were plainly visible, Serenity moved behind her changing screen as Adrianne passed her the clothes she was to wear for the day. Serenity nearly laughed out loud.  
  
Adrianne had chosen the black robes with the gold trimming. They draped over and around her body, fitting her curves though she tried to hide them. She stepped out and sat on the edge of her bed, pulling on her black sandals as Adrianne climbed behind her and began to pull up her hair. As soon as the twin buns and ponytails were finished, Adrianne wove black and gold ribbons through Serenity's hair, small black bows at the top around the buns. She stepped away and quietly gasped. Serenity painted the picture of a dark queen. No wonder she was compared to the gods. She looked like the Queen of the Underworld herself, in the dark beauty she was wrapped in.  
  
Serenity stood and smoothed her robes a little before moving to stand in front of the large polished silver stone that stood, fixed to one of her walls. She felt ready to laugh and cry at the same time. A laugh threatened to send the bells of her voice into the air over the irony of how she was dressed to match the day and a cry was warning her that the tears would not stop once started because of why the world was in mourning today. If everything around her screamed the end of something beautiful, then surely something was drastically wrong. The Fates had even deigned that Serenity dress to match the mood of the world.  
  
Before Serenity could begin to contemplate what everything meant, she turned away from the silver stone and rushed out her chamber doors to go to breakfast, a confused Adrianne looking after her.  
  
***  
  
Breakfast passed without any problems and Serenity left as quickly as she had arrived before stopped sharply by her sisters.  
  
"Hello sister Psyche," Melondra bit out, not wanting to give the pleasure of hearing her real name. "Where are you rushing off to? Don't you know that Mother has a whole room full of suitors waiting for you?" She laughed harshly and her eyes screamed evil.  
  
"We heard that Prince Molgave left yesterday, quite quickly I might add. Did he take you, Psyche? Were you so bad in bed that he would have nothing to do with you and your stupid innocence?" Carmona said, sneering.  
  
"No such thing happened!" Serenity exclaimed, tears budding in her eyes. "I do not know why he left, but it was not because of me!"  
  
"We expected you to say as much. But I personally don't care because you've got plenty more lined up from where Molgave came from," Carmona replied, jealousy glinting dangerously in her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if you have given your little body to every man coming to claim you since you came of age and had your first blood!"  
  
"You know that's not true," Serenity sobbed in a whisper. "I would never do such a thing." He head hung down to her chest as the tears fell onto her robes.  
  
"I don't care either way. Come on Carmona, we have better things to do than converse with a harlot," Melondra chanted, taking Carmona's arm and walking down the hall laughing. Serenity looked up, tears blurring her vision.  
  
"Just because you two were married to older, uglier men does not mean you should blame me. I had nothing to do with your lives, just like you have nothing to do with mine!" Serenity whispered vengefully as she turned down the opposite hallway. She nearly ran into two men as she turned around a corner.  
  
"Why, hello Princess Psyche. What are you up to today?" an older man asked, hands tucked into his tunic as his companion stood by his side.  
  
"Not much, Lord Charos. How are you and Lord Macar today?" Serenity asked conversationally, though she wanted to get away.  
  
"We are just strolling through the palace. We have already visited the gardens once this morning. Would you care to join us Princess?" Lord Charos asked, taking a step closer to her.  
  
"I am not sure. I think that perhaps your wives, my sisters, would hate me even more and claim I was trying to steal you from them," Serenity said, trying to joke but meaning every word.  
  
"Nonsense, our girls will be fine without us. Come along Psyche," Lord Macar rushed, taking her arm and trapping her between the two older men. Serenity cringed and a tinge of fear wrapped itself around her. Where were these two taking her? They truly were ugly men, well past her father's age, and gnarled from years in the sun and an excessive amount of oils that had supposed to keep them looking young.  
  
Serenity tried to scream as a hand shot over her mouth and tugged her into a darkened room. No! Serenity thought desperately, tears already flowing down her face. This is the second time in as many days. Gods, don't let them take me!  
  
"Hush now Princess, we're just going to have our fill of you and then let you go," Macar whispered, his tongue reaching out to touch her ear. She wrenched herself away from him but was then pushed against a wall harshly, her breath leaving her lungs from the force of it.  
  
"Now then, we'll have none of that. Charos, you hold her down for me and when I'm done, I'll afford you the same pleasure," Macar told his partner, his hand reaching out and bruisingly grabbing Serenity's body.  
  
"Please..." Serenity begged, as Macar fumbled with her robes. Macar laughed at her.  
  
"Oh, you'll get what you want Princess, you just have to be patient." He turned to Charos, "Anxious little thing, isn't she?" He laughed menacingly and gave up trying to take off the robes, instead reaching his hand up underneath her clothes. Serenity gasped as he grabbed hold of her breast, then raked his hand down across her stomach, traveling lower.  
  
"It's my turn,"Charos commented, his hold on Serenity loosening a bit. "If you do too much, she'll faint and I'll not get any of her."  
  
"Shut up you old badger. I've done nothing more than run my fingers across her sweet, firm little body. I need more," Macar told him, moving his body closer to Serenity so that she could feel his erection. "Do you see what you do to me, little girl? We'll just have to remedy this problem, won't we?"  
  
"Macar, you move away from her and let me take my part in this or I will allow you to become acquainted with my fist. You cannot have her all to yourself!" Charos yelled, letting go of Serenity as he faced Macar, pushing him away from the girl. Serenity tumbled to the floor, her whole body aching painfully, her stomach wanting to rebel.  
  
"It would do you well not to threaten me Charos!" Macar growled, his angry eyes finally moving away from Serenity and to the man blocking him from his pleasure. "I have a private army that the king does not know about."  
  
"As do I, sir," Charos mocked him, pushing him in the chest. "You will let ME take the girl or we shall have more than words," he threatened.  
  
Serenity watched in horror as the two shadows circled each other. She did not care who won because the victor would be more savage than before on her. Crawling silently and quickly to the door, she flung it open and dashed out into the hallway, hearing two shouts after her, but missing the cries of pain that followed shortly.  
  
***  
  
Endymion woke with a start from his bed, sweat running down his face. He felt her fear, her pain and uncontrolled horror racing through his veins. Her face appeared in his minds-eye, twisted and crying, the pain crumbling her. Jumping from his bed, no matter how much he felt like Death, he pulled on his quiver and reached for his bow and he jumped from his bedroom window, racing to save the life that had become half of his soul.  
  
He felt as if his wings had never beat faster in his entire lifetime. The world seemed to spin by quicker than the strike of a serpent. He stopped, hovering above the palace of his love, trying to determine where she was, before going to the spot. He hovered above the roof, seeing through it and into the room. There she stood, as beautiful as ever, pressed against a wall. His eyes focused menacingly on the two men who held her against her will, forcing themselves upon her. Endy's dark blue eyes became midnight black in his anger instantaneously as he drew two arrows from the quiver with deadly deliberation.  
  
One of the men suddenly let go of her and began to push the other away, a fight imminent. He watched as his love coughed, her bruised body convulsing in pain. Quietly, he willed the arrows to become those he thought he'd never use... the Arrows of Death, the very weapon he was to have used on Serenity. Taking silent aim, he watched as Serenity used all of her strength and rushed from the room, the two beasts calling after her before he let the arrows go. Their screaming was music to his ears and he glared at the place where they collapsed, as they fell in love with Death, suffocating in the darkness that quickly overcame them. Never again would they harm her, his Serenity.  
  
Endymion watched with sad eyes as she ran desperately through the halls and out the back end of the palace. He went after her, hovering just above her as she continued to run through the forest, crying with a fervor that wrenched his heart and broke it into pieces as many as the stars. Moving to the ground, he began to approach her as she finally collapsed, her tears falling into a little stream not nearly two feet wide. The heather, thankfully, broke her fall, seeming to cradle her injured body. Endy approached her, unsure of what to do, but knowing he had to ease her pain.  
  
He kneeled down beside her, remaining invisible to her eyes and wrapped his arms around her gently. He was surprised when she leaned into his embrace, wrapping her arms around herself and crying onto the tunic she couldn't see.  
  
She didn't move for nearly an hour, her body shaking and sobbing and throbbing in pain. He remained quiet, simply holding her, comforting her, though she didn't know it.  
  
***  
  
When her breathing had become easier, her pain-clouded eyes opened to bleary slits, taking in the area where she had fallen. She seemed to be curled up, but something was wrapped around her, surrounding her in unbelievable warmth and comfort. Serenity raised her head, turning to look around her. She looked up, unknowingly, into Endy's eyes and he nearly felt faint. The blue that resided in her eyes were something he could never rid his memory of, even if he never remembered anything else ever again. He looked down on her tenderly, sad in the knowledge that she could not see him.  
  
She sighed and moved away from him unsurely, immediately missing the warmth that she had been wrapped in.  
  
"Oh Love," she whispered. Endy looked at her startled, thinking she had discovered him. "I know that you are near, because it must be you who keeps saving me. Sending Molgave away, allowing me to get away from those two... and finally here. Comforting me, easing my fears. Whoever you have in store for me, please let it be the young god who gave me the beautiful rose, whoever it is. I know that I could never feel unsafe again as long as I was with him," Serenity said, sending her prayers and eyes to the sky above her, still a bright blue in the daylight.  
  
***  
  
Endy stumbled backwards as she nearly confessed her love for him. But it was not possible! He could not love a mortal! Before any other love- blinded thoughts came to his mind, he jumped into the air and flew off, not daring to look back to those eyes even once. Once he reached the palace, he stopped and reached for another arrow, willing it to his own invention. Moving over the center of the city, he pulled the arrow back and let it fly to the ground below him, watching as it embedded itself into the ground and disappeared. He smiled. His love would never again have to worry.  
  
***  
  
Serenity felt the warmth leave her completely and almost slumped in despair.  
"Will I never be free of these animals who only think of me as some tool for their pleasure? I want to get away!" she screamed, a tear slipping down her cheek. She suddenly looked up, realization dawning in her eyes. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Serenity stood and dusted herself off before taking off deeper into the forest. There was only one way to rid herself of the people who would not stop loving her for the person she wasn't... She had to escape!  
  
***  
  
End of Part 3. Again, I am sincerely sorry for making you wait so long to get this chapter. Unfortunately for this fic, I've been suffering SEVERE writers' block and haven't been able to write anything in a very long while. Hopefully I'll actually get to working on Part 4 before I turn 80.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
To all of the lovely reviews that I got, thank you so much!  
  
Sovereign Lily: It wasn't meant to be 'cheap' as you put it. Hope this chapter helped clear up what you were thinking.  
  
SailorPerfect: *digs toes into the ground* Aww, shucks, tweren't nothin'. And by the way, you don't have to stop. *blushes* Getting a review from you was a very large compliment because I read your stuff and love the intensity and the way you write. Your kind words are so appreciated. By the way, please don't die.  
  
leris: It is my intention to continue this fic to the end. I've had a rather large road block in my mind for a while, but it's starting to clear up. I swear I won't leave it unfinished because I personally couldn't bear it. I'd be a hypocrite since I hate unfinished fics too. I'm glad that I'm not cliche and it was nice to know I took your breath away. You can have it back now. *laughs*  
  
Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams: Thank you for reviewing once again. Thanks for the kind words.  
  
Again, in case I haven't said it enough, please review. See, I'm even polite about it. Email would be cool if you can find the time for it, too.  
  
Atlantis *^_^* 


End file.
